


True Feelings

by LilweenGalatrass



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Spoilers of the French 10th episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilweenGalatrass/pseuds/LilweenGalatrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After this kiss Ladybug had offered to Chat Noir, Marinette can't help but be disturbed by these new feelings and sensations blooming in her heart...</p>
<p>ONE-SHOT (sets after the French 10th episode 'Cupid's Arrow')</p>
<p>Ladynoir/Adrienette</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Feelings

_I've fallen in love with Miraculous Ladybug and the pairing Ladynoir! I can't enough of these two cuties and the last episode that aired in France just had me going crazy~_

_This is a oneshot happening after the 10th French episode ''Cupid's Arrow'' or ''Dislocoeur''_

* * *

FANFICTION

MIRACULOUS LADYBUG : True Feelings

ONE SHOT

Marinette could feel his soft lips against hers, warmth spreading through her entire body. She felt like shaking, her heart beating madly in her chest, but then, she felt Chat Noir relaxing against her. He moved slightly, kissing her back with a tenderness she wasn't expecting from him.

_It's wrong, it's Chat, I shouldn't enjoy this kiss. It's not Adrien. Why am I enjoying this kiss so much?_  She wondered.

As he kissed her gently, she realized that she couldn't think, not anymore, not clearly. Her mind was fuzzy, her body warmer than ever, her heart resonating in her ears. It was beating madly, but it filled her with a feeling of peace and comfort – so different from the fluster and panic she usually felt whenever she was around Adrien. It felt good. It felt  _true_.

_He's Chat_ … She thought to herself.

Waking up suddenly, Marinette was harshly brought back to reality. She stared up at her ceiling, eyes widened in shocked wonder. Her cheeks were burning and her heart was still beating in a happy madness against her chest, reminding her at each and every beating of this dream, of the feelings that had invaded her. Her lips parted in surprise, still unable to make sense of this dream.

''Marinette!'' Tikki exclaimed, floating above her friend's face, ''Are you all right?'' She asked, tilting her head on a side when she realized how flustered Marinette was.

Marinette tried to answer but realizing suddenly that she had dreamed about kissing Chat Noir  _again_ , she blushed harder, covering her face with her hands. Understanding, Tikki chuckled lightly.

''Oooh, did you dream of kissing Chat Noir again?'' She asked, making Marinette squeal in complete embarrassment, ''It's the third time this week! Maybe you have fallen in love with him?''

''Wha– NO!'' Marinette shouted, her voice breaking just enough to prove how flustered she felt, ''I would  _never!_ H-he's such a… a…! I'm in love with  _Adrien!_ '' She exclaimed.

Tikki laughed, amused by her friend's reaction.

''Maybe Adrien  _is_  Chat Noir?'' She teased.

''Pfff, don't be ridiculous!'' Marinette said, chuckling at the idea and finally calming down.

They both laughed lightly and while Marinette shrugged off the possibility of Chat Noir being Adrien but… a part of her wouldn't mind it, if it were true…

* * *

_Tell me what you think! ;)_

_Yours Truly,_

_May_


End file.
